Ghost OfMineral Town
by starrynitegirl
Summary: Claire get's mad at her parents and moves and lives with her brother and sister. Mary has just died and Claire goes into her library that was mistake number one


_**This is my first story on fanfiction so plez be nice but i would love some cridisim because i have to had this in to my teacher. Hope you like it!**_

_**Btw i don't own harvest moon**_

It was the 30th of Fall and for the past week the weather was dark and dreary and it didn't look like it was going to clear up anytime soon.

Claire, was in **another** fight with her parents.

Claire blew her bangs out of her face afraid that if they were in her eyes her mom would yell at her for having bangs like she did when she was little and say that she wasn't looking at her.

This time it was about her grades and how much that they dropped. But in reality they only went down one present.

"How can I get good grades in this house you people are always fighting with me and trying to change me?!" Claire yelled with tears forming in her dark blue eyes.

Her eyes could be described as the ocean right after a storm and her hair is as strait as straw that's almost the colour of sunshine.

"We fight with you because we love you and want you to do your best!" Claire's mother yelled ,Claire looks just like her mom but her moms eyes and hair is/are brown.

"And because we can" her father always puts that line at the end of her mother's comments when they're fighting, he also has brown hair but has blue eyes that are a different shade then Claire's.

Claire has always hated her parents and wished that her brother ,Jack, and sister ,Jill, took her with them when they moved out. Unlike Claire they look like their parents ,except Jill has purplish coloured eyes, and Claire is the only one who has ever fought with their parents, and Claire has no idea why they never fight with the oldest children.

"Why do you always say that even if you can why should you it's mean and and and..." Claire couldn't finish her sentence before the tears formed and were falling down her cheeks.

Claire ran to her room and slammed the door and locked it.

At that moment her mother was regretting giving her a door with a lock on it.

"Claire open the door please." her mother tried to get her to come out.

"Nope" Claire answer very simply.

Claire's mother was very angry at her now, "CLAIRE IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR UP BY THE COUNT OF THREE I'M KICKING YOU OUT!"

Silence followed, and Claire's mother thought that she was going to come out but she didn't.

"One?" Claire's mother tried to yell but it came out like a question.

A minute or two past after that.

Now you could hear Claire moving around in her room.

"TWO!"

Just then Claire walked out with a back pack and hand bag.

"I know I came out early but I was packed." and with that Claire walked past her mother and now drunk father.

Next thing her mother knew she heard the front door slam shut.

Claire's parents just let her go because they just thought that she was going through a rebellious phase but in reality Claire is never ever going back to the abusive house hold ever again.

Claire walked to the train station because she can't afford a bus and a train ticket and to go on the bus at this moment she only have a little under one hundred dollars. Even if that didn't use all of her money then she'll need it for meals.

When she was walking she pulled out her cell phone and called her sister Jill.

"Claire?" Jill asked in her sweet voice.

"Yeah it's me Jill." Claire said in a mono tone voice.

"Are you and mom and dad in a fight again?"

"Not any more." Claire stated proudly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well mom said that if I didn't come out of my room by the count of three she'd kick me ou-"

"You got kicked out?" Jill interrupted

"No I simply packed and when she was at two I was done and walked out and I called you because I was wondering if you guys had an extra room that I could stay in for a little bit?"

"I'd have to ask Jack but he's not here so I'm a go with yes and if he doesn't like it then he can go live in the inn."

"Thank you so much Jill, I don't know when I'll be there but I hope it'll be soon. Love you gotta go bye!" and with that Claire hung up the phone on her sister because she was running to the train station and couldn't talk and run at the same time.

When Claire got to the train station she walked up to the information stand and asked if there was going to be a train departing to Mineral Town soon.

"Yes in ten minuets to be exact." the lady said

Claire was almost jumping for joy at this point.

"Can I have a ticket?"

"Yes you can," the woman rummaged through her desk looking for the ticket, "Here you go."

Claire was running to the train that was set to depart and didn't hear the woman say her name.

As soon as she got to section D of the train station where the train to Mineral Town was she had a little under two minuets to get on.

Claire got on the train and sat in the closest seat available but she could have sat in almost any of them because there was only two other passengers on the train.

One was old and with a white beard and white hair. The other looked around Claire's age.

Claire didn't really care that there wasn't that many people that just meant that she could sleep easier on the train because she doesn't sleep well at home because of the constitute fighting either with her and her parents or just her parents.

Then Claire drifted off to sleep and didn't even notice the boy in the baseball cap looking at her.

The boy's name is Gray. He's seventeen and only one year older then Claire. Gray is an apprentice to his grandfather, Siberia, as a blacksmith in Mineral Town. Gray doesn't like his grandfather because he is hard on him and wants him to be a good blacksmith.

Gray stayed very quite aware that the girl that he didn't know was trying to sleep but his grandfather had another idea.

"Gray me boy, why don't you sit beside that young lass so I can keep a better eye on you?" Siberia asked Gray

"I'd rather not gramps,"Gray whispered trying not to fight with his grandfather so that he didn't wake up this beautiful girl sitting across from him.

"Gray,"Siberia said starting to get mad at him for not doing what he said.

"Okay gramps if it'll make you happy and you won't yell I'll sit over there, sheesh." Gray said as he took his hat off and ran his fingers through it the placed it back on its proper spot on top of his reddish blond locks.

What Claire thought was five minutes of sleep was almost the whole ride to Mineral Town. She jumped up when she hear the conductors voice come over the intercom and say that they would be arriving in Mineral Town in the next five minuets.

She almost didn't notice Gray sitting next to her. When Claire noticed she became silent and held her breath in anticipation on what he was going to do next but nothing happened.

"Hi?" Claire tried to say but it sounded like a question.

"Hey, my name's Gray."

"Mine's Claire." Claire said a little more confidently while blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Passengers please remain seated until the train comes to a complete stop" the conductor said interrupting Claire and Gray's conversation.

"Well I guess I'll see ya around this is my stop." Claire said

"Mine too," Gray said in a mono-tone voice.

"Cool?" Claire asked her new acquaintance.

"Well I guess I'll see you around" Gray said looking strait ahead and pulling his cap down to cover his gorgeous sky blue eyes.

"Aw, he's so cute" Claire thought and blushing because she just met him and shouldn't be thinking that he's cute. But that's her opinion of it.

Gray was thinking "She's the cutest girl that he's ever seen except for Mary." His ex-girlfriend.

Within the time that Claire and Gray had come to think about each others looks the train had stopped and Siberia was standing and had his luggage and was read to leave to two teens on the train but Gray saw this and then grabbed his bag and walked away from Claire.

So Claire followed their example and got off the train with the few items that she had.

This was the first time that Claire has ever been to Mineral Town all she knew was that her brother and sisters house was beside the blacksmith's. When she got off the train she was in a forest with a dirt path with three possible ways to go.

Claire had no idea where Gray had gone, so she was completely alone trying to find her new house.

"Well this is a great way to start my new life alone and wondering around in a forest!" Claire screamed at the sky.

Claire decides to walk to her left then follow the path to the north.

Claire walked along the dirt path then all of a sudden it turned into cobble stone. Then there was two paths to chose from one going north and the other one going west she picked the one going west for a change. With in 5 minuets she found the blacksmith's. One side of the blacksmith's was a house and the other was another path so she turned on her heal and knocked on the door of the house.

For once in her life Claire was happy to be home.

Jill showed Claire her room. But it was only a two bedroom house so Jill and Claire will have to share a room.

After Claire was unpacked she wanted to go around town and met new people and make friends.

Jill offered to show her around but Claire always liked to do things by herself when she can.

Claire walked around the tiny town about two times and the only things that stood out were the inn where Jack and Jill worked and the abandoned library.

Before Claire left on her little walk Jack warned her about the library.

"This girl named Mary just died in a freak accident in the library, a book shelf fell down on her and killed the poor girl. Her boyfriend was the one who found her. People have all ready started spreading rumours that Mary's ghost is haunting the library and who ever goes in won't come out alive. But those are just silly rumours. So you can go out and visit the library all you want it's just that there isn't a librarian any more. So you really don't have to bring your books back. But if you don't Mary will haunt you, whooo." Jack said with a candle in his hand trying to look and act scary.

Claire didn't believe in ghost stories. She thought that real life was much scarier.

So Claire walked into the library thinking nothing of it.

The lights were off and she didn't know where they were so she was just about to leave and come back when it wasn't twilight outside. But she heard a person crying. So Claire decided to try and find the crying person and help them out. Even if it meant talking to someone that she didn't know.

"Hello?!" Claire yelled into the nothingness that was the library.

"This seems too much like a horror movie" Claire thought to herself.

"Nope no one's hear Claire but me and as far as I know your the only one that can see me. I'm surprised that you didn't see me sooner."

"Aren't you the person that sold me the train ticket to here? I swear I recognize your voice." Claire asked the figure that she could just see the shape of.

"Yes and no." The figure said not moving.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Claire said and involuntary taking a step back at the same time.

"I possessed her. It was my first and hopefully last time possessing someone."

"Who are you and how do you know my name and why did you posses someone?" Claire said in a panic and blew her bangs out of her face about three times in that sentence alone.

"Well I am Mary the librarian, I know your name because I was good friends with Jill. Finally I possessed the woman because I saw the fight you had with your mother-"

"Why were you at my house and watching over me?" Claire said taking another step back.

"Jill told me about you and your mother fighting all the time and I just wanted to see if you were as bad as they said you were in your fights. I don't think your a bad person at all." Mary said getting close enough to Claire so she could make out her pale skin, grey eyes and long black hair.

"I don't understand." Claire was completely mesmerized by her beauty.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay and Jill was freaking out over nothing but you weren't so I followed you and listened in on yours and Jill's conversation and need to know that you were going to make it to Mineral Town unharmed for Jill. And because you're the only one that can help me pass on," Mary said then vanished before Claire's eyes after leaving her with that last confusing sentence.

"What just happened?" Claire asked hopping Mary would answer her once more but she didn't.

Claire stood there completely flabbergasted for a few moments then ran out of the library and was almost home when she bumped into something very solid and hard and falling onto the ground.

"Hey! Watch were your going!"

"Sorry, I, I," Claire broke out crying for the second time today and didn't even notice that the person she ran into was Gray.

Gray pulled his hat over his eyes and mumbled "Sorry, I didn't want you to cry."

"It wasn't your fault" Claire said through sobs.

"Then what was it?" Gray said trying to be nice for the first time in his life to someone he just met.

"It's nothing I'm probably just over reacting. But I think that I just saw a ghost."

"So you think that you saw Mary's ghost too. But I know I did." Gray said with a straight face and Claire was trying not to laugh at him because of her encounter with Mary maybe two minutes earlier.

"I don't even know who Mary is why would she show herself to me?" Claire asked Gray looking at her feet.

"Probably because she has a good judge of character and liked you as much as I do in the few minutes that I've known you." Gray said mimicking the way Claire looked but he almost had his hat totally covering her face.

"Did you know Mary well?" Claire asked looking up at him.

"Yeah why? We dated for about two years before the accident," Gray said.

"Just wondering, I'm going home to think about this for a little bit. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah just come to the inn. I live there with my dad and sister." Gary said and walked away from her again twice in the same day with out saying a proper good bye to her.

Claire wasn't that far from her house it was just around the corner then about twenty feet away from the corner. Claire was walking now and she had stopped crying and her eye's were red.

When she walked through the door of her house all of the lights were off, "Jack and Jill must be at work" Claire thought and walked up the stairs that where in front of her and went into the first room on the right and laid down in her bed.

Claire thought about Gray and Mary and why Mary would need her to pass on. Claire couldn't even figure out what she meant by that.

Then it hit her "Gray maybe, he's the one! He might be the one holding on to her here on this side!"

Then Claire jumped off her bed and ran down the stairs and out the door with out closing it. She ran all the way to the inn with out thinking to tell Gray that she think she might have figured out how to get Mary to leave this world and pass on to the nether world.

Claire slowed down and walked through the inn's door she had no idea where Gray would be so she sat down at the closes table and noticed a little blue hat that she knew sitting at the bar area at the front of the inn.

Claire shot up from her seat and walked over to him, "Hey," Claire said sitting beside him.

"Hey, what's up?" Gray asked he was never that nice to anyone he just met ever he's only been nice to Jack, Jill, Mary and his room mate Cliff. He was only nice to Jack and Jill because they were helping his dad out with the inn and he didn't have to work at two places after they moved into town.

"I figured out a way to get Mary to pass on you have to come with me to the library though." Claire said not even thinking about it.

"Okay if it will work I'm game for anything."

"I don't know if it will I'm just going on the ghost stories that Jack told me when I was younger and when he still live with me." Claire said grabbing Gray's hand and pulling him out of the inn.

Claire didn't run or walk it was more of a jog then any thing.

When the two got to the library Mary was standing out side looking at the flowers in front of her library. She turned around when she heard Gray and Claire coming up to the library.

"Why did you bring him Claire? It's not like he can see me your the only one who can! He can't do anything anymore! He's useless and I never want to see him again it's his fault I'm dead! If he would have been on time to visit me this wouldn't have happened!" Mary said and you could tell that she was mad her nice voice changed it was scary now and for the first time in her life Claire was scared of a ghost.

"Mary I think that your love for him is what is holding you here and you told me to help to help you pass on and the only way to do that is to move on."

With that Claire and Gray walked into the library. Gray was clueless of what just happened because he can't see or hear what Mary was saying he only heard what Claire said and he thinks that she's crazy.

When they got inside Mary was sitting on top of a book shelf.

"So how is he suppose to make me pass on?" Mary asked Claire.

"You have to get over him or he has to get over you. So someone has to fall in love with some one else. Or just realize that you two can't be together forever right now."

"That's never going to happen to me I'm dead how am I going to fall in love with someone?" Mary ask before she jumped off the book shelf to stand in front of Claire.

"I don't know I was just saying my opinion of it because you told me to help you move on." Claire was looking at her feet but she was only acting nervous she didn't want Mary to know that just Meeting Gray changed her and she didn't want Mary to know that she fell in love with him the second that she saw him.

"Claire? Who are you talking to?" Gray asked her talking a step towards Claire and grabbed her arm trying to get her to leave but she didn't move she looked at Mary and didn't once take her eye's off of her.

"Mary, who else. And she doesn't think that you'll ever move on and if you don't she'll be here forever."

"I want her to pass on though." Gray said trying not to brake down.

"Then you have to accept that she's dead and never coming back, you don't have to fall in love with someone else right away but you do have to accept that she's gone once you do she can rest in peace." Claire said still looking strait at Mary still.

"I guess I can accept that. That's not that hard to accept." Gray said still looking at his feet but his hand was intertwined with her's now.

Mary's body was growing fainter by the second and she was smiling now, for the first time that Claire has ever seen it.

"Thank you, And please don't take anything that i said about Gray to heart I just needed him to move on and accepted that I was gone and never coming back. Thank you, Claire." and with that Mary was gone and she was never coming back.

"Let's go back now Gray." Claire said in a small voice.

"Okay."

This time they walked to the inn and they were side by side with their hands in each other's.


End file.
